Heretofore, elastomer articles such as tires having a hollow therein have been reparied by adding a material to the hollow and curing the same in the presence of heat. Inasmuch as heat was required, proper equipment was necessary and hence the article had to be repaired in a retread or a repair facility.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,261 to VanGulick; 3,888,831 to Kogan; 3,834,934 to Broisman; 3,644,256 also to Broisman; and 3,718,587 to Bhakuni relate to amine curable curing agents, amine curable polymers, or R.F.L. type adhesives. However, these patents do not relate to the in situ repair of a reinforced elastomer article utilizing a cured preformed plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,794 to DeSantis relates to a moisture-curable polyurethane sealant primer system, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,283 to DenOtter relates to flame retardants utilized in cyanuric acid derivatives.
Product No. PS-2682-71 of the Hughson Chemical Division, Lord Corporation, relates to a surface primer for elastomeric substances utilizing a proprietary compound thought to be mono- or di-chloroisocyanuric acid.
An article entitled "Room Temperature Vulcanizing Adhesive Based on Ethylene-Propylene-Diene Terpolymer," Cantor, Uniroyal, Paper No. 18, presented to the Division of Rubber Chemistry of the American Chemical Society, Denver, Col. Oct. 10, 1973, relates to various oxidants which effect ambient temperature cures of E.P.D.M.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,219 to Odam relates to a polyurethane paint which is applied to vulcanized rubbers.
British Pat. No. 1,352,645 relates to a polyurethane paint which is applied to vulcanized rubbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,522 to Becker relates to a polyurethane adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,530 to Cutts relates to triazoline diones which are utilized in lieu of chlorinated or halogenated donors for treating elastomeric surfaces to improve adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,156 to Fagert relates to utilizing a non-fully cured plug to repair an aperture extending entirely through a tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,454 to Utsonomiya relates to a method of attaching connecting parts of an offshore structure wherein a liquid rubber is applied over a treating solution which can contain a halogen molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,378 to Pearson relates to a cured rubber tire having a specific polyurethane therein and to a chlorine water treatment step.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,255 to Blaskjiewicz relates to the adhesion of a polyurethane to an EPDM surface utilizing various adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,970 to Honda relates to a method of bonding vulcanized rubber to resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,852 to Gomberg relates only to the use of a cyanoacrylate adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,704 to Williams relates to applying tire tread to a tire.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,138 and 4,399,852 to Hausch relate to a composition and process for applying and bonding a curable polymer or prepolymer at ambient temperature to the surface of a cured elastomer substrate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,145 and 4,311,181 to Hausch relate to the application to an indicia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,832 to Koch and Barbin, 4,485,135 to Koch, and 4,485,136 to Koch and Hausch relate to ambient temperature cure of elastomers having a hollow therein as well to the utilization of a patch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,465,535 to Koch, Fieldhouse and Oziomek relates to the use of a specific solvent, 1,4-dichloroethane, utilized in connection with a treating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,456 to Hausch relates to the process and composition for repairing a hollow at ambient temperature in the surface of a cured elastomer substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,427 to Hausch relates to the use of a polyisocyanate as a layer in repairing an elastomer article.